The Silencer
The Silencer is a S.K.A.R. associated character from the Extreme series. The man now known as the Silencer received his initial training in the US Army Special Forces where he excelled as a sharpshooter. During this time, he was involved in several high level operations in South America. Regarded as one of the best sharpshooters/snipers the Special Forces ever had, he was always at the top of the list when operations required his skills. He is extremely competive and doesn't like to lose. This character flaw is what would lead him to commit acts of treason. Fiction Comics - Dark Horse Animated continuity In the early years of the Silencer's service in the US military, he met a man who went by the name of Ballistic. Ballistic, another sharpshooter/sniper with skills that matched the Silencer's own, developed a rivalry with him. While their commanding officers at the time noted that the rivalry could become a bitter one, they encouraged it, because it helped them increase both of their skills. They held several sharpshooting contests to see who was the best, but both would win an equal amount of competitions. This stalemate only served to anger the Silencer more as there was not a clear "best" between the two. While Ballistic believed the rivalry was friendly, to the Silencer it was most certainly not. At this time Ballistic was somewhat involved with Julia Rossi, a young ballistics expert. She became fascinated with both Ballistic and the Silencer and she studied their every move. Whenever they were shooting she was there, watching and taking notes. She quickly noted that while Ballistic relied more on himself and not modern technology, even sometimes shunning new devices, the Silencer gladly tried to use them. This eventually caused a split with Ballistic, over an argument on this matter. The Silencer, who was angry with Ballistic because of his matched skill, spent as much time with Julia Rossi in developing new technology so he could prove he was better, and as a result they became romantically involved. However as time progressed he became so obsessed with developing new technology and his desire to beat Ballistic with that technology, that he drove Julia away. At first she tried to help him overcome this but as time went by it only got worse and she finally told him no more weapons and no more to their relationship. Her comment that Ballistic was a good man only enraged the Silencer more. For a short time he was able to force her to make more weapons for him, but only for a short time. She finally was able to resist, but when she did, the Silencer took her latest weapon prototype. With this untested prototype he set out to assassinate Ballistic the night before their next competition. In the rain he took aim at Ballistic who was cleaning his weapon in his bunker, but as he pulled the trigger the weapon malfunctioned and blew up in his face, causing great injury to his shooting hand and leaving a scar on his face above his eye. It is rumored that his hand still shakes sometimes and hasn't quite healed. Till this day, he blames Ballistic and Julia Rossi for his injuries and his fate. Military officials would later court martial him and sentence him to prison for 20 years. However he managed to escape during his transfer to the prison and remains at large. It is known that for a couple of years after his escape he was a mercenary that quickly made a name for himself across the world, specially in South America, and in particular, El Salvador where he met but never worked with Sawsad, Bandito, and Nelson Oselo. His services were on the open market for some time but he now only works for Steel Raven. His grudge match with Ballistic has become deadly and when asked, Ballistic simply but calmly says "He always gets his man" He wants revenge on Ballistic and hates not being the definite best but he hates it even more when people hint that he is second best. He wears two very interesting pieces of equipment, one is a glove that has two functions: it steadies his sometimes shaky hand (from the failed assignation attempt on Ballistic) and acts much like a high powered taser. When it is on and he touches someone they are shocked into unconsciousness. The second piece of equipment is a jacket that acts as a sound suppressor. It somehow silences all noise around him making it easier for him to sneak up on people. Where he got these pieces of equipment is of extreme interest to US Intelligence. He is known to be a bike lover and has been seen several times on a custom motorcycle. Toys Trivia Write up External links http://bloodforthebaron.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?f=42&t=5023 Footnotes Silencer, The